Maura Parkman (Earth-H)
History Maura was born to Maury Parkman, a paper salesman, and Lilian, a nurse, in Los Angelos, California. When Maura was just two years old, Maury when out one night and never came back. It was never determined if Maury fell victim to foul play or simply abandoned his family. This mystery never left Maura, making her want to be a detective when she got older. Maura struggled in school due to her dyslexia. Still, she pushed through and finished high school. Maura signed up for the police academy as soon as she could. Maura began as a simple beat cop, patrolling the streets of Los Angeles. She tried to make a difference by reaching out to at-risk kids. Most didn't respect but, a few did trust her enough to ask her advice on problems. Maura took pride in this although her fellow officers were quick to dismiss her. Maura tried many times to become a detective but, could never pass the required test. This stressed her to no end, especially since her marriage went on the rocks around the same time. Maura met Janice on a blind date and they hit it off immediately. Within two years, they were married. Maura thought they were meant to be together forever but, their now constant fighting was making her doubt it. Maura was getting more frustrated with her life. She was unable to reach her dream, her marriage was falling apart and no one seemed to respect. While on a lunch break during the night shift, the convince store she at was robbed. Maura caught the robber but, he appeared strangely calm. She could hear mocking her, gloating about how his partner would show up and take her down. Insensed, Maura asked if he really needed to reveal their plan to her. The robber was shocked. While Maura was briefly confused, the man's partner appeared. Maura took them down. While bringing them, the man asked how she knew about their plan. When Maura said he told her, he denied it. Maura thought he lying but, couldn't shake the feeling he was being truthful. When she recalled their encounter, she realized she didn't so much as hear ''it as ''think ''it. But how had she known that? And why did she think it in the ''robber's ''voice? 'A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste' Over the course of the next few weeks, Maura found that she could seemly read minds. While confused at first, Maura began using her new-found ability to help her career, learning exactly what someone was hiding or planning to do. She even considered using for her next detective exam. However, Maura's mind-reading soon became a source of discomfort. She couldn't turn her ability off and having to listen to everyone's unfiltered thoughts was hard, not mention the occasional sensory overload when in a crowded area. Maura's stress lead to yet another fight between her and Janice. During the argument, Maura heard Janice think that Maura's insecurities were why she had to turn Lucy. Lucy was Janice's manger from work. Maura asked what did she mean by that. While a shocked Janice claimed she didn't know what she was talking about, her thoughts revealed she was having an affair. Devasted, Maura stormed off to the nearest bar. Maura tried to drown her sorrows but, the thoughts of the other patrons kept on bothering. As she began to call a friend to pick her up, Maura noticed that she couldn't read the thoughts of a woman sitting alone who talked to no one. Maura got a strange feeling when the woman looked back at her. Maura left the bar and was approached by a man wearing horn-rimmed glasses. Maura tried to wave him off but, was knocked out by the woman with just a touch. Maura experienced fleeting moments of consciousness in which the man and the woman seemed to be moving her somewhere. Maura remembered seeing the man about to eject something into her arm. Maura then awoke in her car, still in the bar parking lot. Maura assumed the events of the last night were a dream. When she got work, Maura was greeted by the task of securing a fairly horrific crime scene. Maura was just given the bare bones of the case, that a married couple had been murdered and their young daughter was missing. The bleak case and terrible hangover didn't help her already bad mood. Maura began to wonder if she was really useless as everyone seemed to think. Before her pity party could continue, Maura heard the thoughts of a scared little girl. When she couldn't get the attention of her superiors, Maura snuck into the house. She saw the bizarre crime scene. Not only was the husband seemly scalped, but the wife was also frozen solid. Getting over her shock, Maura eventually found the little girl, Molly, hiding in a crawlspace. After comforting her and promising to keep her safe, Maura alerted the other police officers to Molly's presence. While being half-praised, half-remanded by the detectives of the case, Maura saw the woman from the bar observing the situation but, she left before Maura could question her. When Maura looked at arm, she saw a large bruise where the man in the horn-rimmed glasses had injected her. Combined with her own powers and what she saw at the Walker crime scene, Maura felt all the strange occurrences might be connected. Maura vowed to find the truth, no matter how impossible it seemed. 'Genesis ''' Powers '''Telepathy-'''Maura is an Evolved Human with the power of Telepathy. Maura can hear the thoughts of being near her. While this was initially limited to "surface level" thoughts, Maura can reach into someone's mind and view their memories. She could possibly do even more with training. Maura has a hard time controlling her powers, which can lead to being overwhelmed if she's around too many people. She also has a much harder time reading the minds of Evolved Humans with similar powers to her own.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-H Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Humans Category:Telepathy Category:Homosexual Characters